


Nostalgia

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: Community: tww100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tWW100's Episode Title challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the end of Two Cathedrals, and written before we learnt how C.J and Toby met.

It had taken them until three in the morning to process what had happened. Leo had known before, by mere moments, but had been prepared.

His staff were still reeling from the shock. Each had quietly convinced themselves that he was leaving. They were now back in the game, full on.

C.J opened her eyes to look at Toby from where she was leaning against Josh's shoulder.

"Do you remember when we were college kids, Toby?"

"The whole world lay before us. Ready to swallow us whole?"

He caught her eye and C.J smiled; the slow, curious smile of old.


End file.
